A walk in the forest with Rin and Fluffy-or is it
by Outlaw1
Summary: A INSANE fic that includes Fluffy, Rin, Jaken, InuYasha,Akane and Ranma, and a cheese sandwitch
1. Default Chapter

Author; The reasult of caffine and a already crazy me! This story dosn't really make any sense, but thats O K!^_^  
~OUtlaw  
  
Rin skipped hapily behind Sesshomaru. Jaken muttered behind about something with the words "Rin" and "wench" (whada u think he was sayin?), when Rin came up with an idea.  
"Lord Sesshy?" Sesshoamru sighed. He'd gotten her to say "Lord", but he'd given up on actually making her say his full formal name. " yes, Rin?"  
"Can I dress up Jaken?" Jaken gasped, then stared mouthing "no" to Fluffy.  
"I don't car- HEY! Since when is my name Fluffy?"  
Outlaw: Since some unknown smart person came up with it. I think it's cute, It sounds like you're a poodle or something.  
"A POODLE? Although I'm in Fuedual Japan times, I do know what a poodle looks like, you know!" Fluffy roared. ( hehe roar roar)  
Outlaw: Hey, I have a poodle name Toasty an I love her very much...  
"Feh. It's a disgrace. Poor demons bred into domestic dogs like poodles..."  
O: WHAT? WHY YOU! THOUGH I WORSHIP THE VERY GROUND YOU WALK ON, I SHALL KILL YOU! TOASTY, ATTACK!!!!!  
*suddenly, a minature poodle comes bounding in and beats the crap outta Fluffy*  
Fluffer (hey. I like that almost more than Fluffy ^_^. Fluffer) is spread out on the ground like Inu-Yasha after a "sit". Talkingf about Inu-chan...  
SUDDENLY, INU-YAHSA JUMPS OUTTA A BLACK HOLE AND DOES THE MACARENA ^_^  
" One maca, two maca,three ma- Hey, Sesshomaru, why are you kissing the ground?" Sayz Inu-chan, who is suddenly wearing a...Squirrel Suit! ^_^  
"Wha?" Inu-cahn muttered as Fluffer started to laughed loudly, the radio still blared the macarena, and Rina and Jaken still stod in the same place they were in the beginnig of this story (what? you thought I forgot about them or something? YOu undestimate the great Eri- er, Outlaw)  
Whennn....  
Ranma pops up, with Akane falling beside him after falling outta  
that same stupid hole Inu-chan fell outta. But, then, they are crushed by a huge writers block, cuz i dunno what to do with them ^_^  
" SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!"  
"What?" Fluffer asked when he suddenly stopeed laughing and put on his mean face again.  
" Can I dress up Jaken?"  
"What?"  
And then tyhe world blew up. the end. or is it? dum dum dum   
  
Woah, that was a weird fic..*shakes head and walks away to go get a cheese sandwitch* 


	2. After the End of the World

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm BAAA-ACK! I've changed the story in the style that I write it (now its…well, just read it, you'll notice)  
  
PART TWO~ After the End of the world:  
  
Suddenly, out of the rubble of the once-Earth (? I dunno) the macarena sounded . Suddenly everyone's favorite hanyou popped *POP! * up out of the ashes doing the macarena. Oh, and wearing a squirrel suit….-_-*  
  
IY: YEAH, MACARENA!Huh? Wha happened?  
  
Fluffer suddenly popped up next to his bro.  
  
FLUFFY; YO! BRO! WUZZZUP?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?  
  
IY: The sky, I believe, why?  
  
FLUFFY: Wha-er? Oh dear…JAKEN! YOU FORGOT MY MEAN DUDE MEDS! JAKEN!  
  
Jaken, too, popped out of the ground  
  
JAK: Oh, dear, m'lord, I am SO sorry *reaches into his hat and pulls out a very large, very pink pill) Here you go.  
  
FLUFFY: *girly voice* Is it cherry?  
  
JAK: Yes, m'lord, of course.  
  
FLUFF: YAY! *does happy dance , then swallows, err, chews his pill. Smoke comes out of….a chicken that was nearby and surrounds Fluffer. When it clears he's the fluffy dude we all know and love *  
  
FLUFF: Be sure not to forget that again, Jaken  
  
JAK: Yes, m'lord  
  
*Little piggy runs in *  
  
AKANE: (yeah, she came in a while ago) P-chan?! P-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?  
  
*little piggy (who's not Ryouga) starts to run away*  
  
RANMA: AKANE! Hold up!!  
  
*Rin pops up*  
  
RIN: Lord Sesshy! Can I PLEASE dress up Jaken????????  
  
Suddenly, the smoky chicken leapt up and turned into….Dr.Tofu! He gets Betty the Skeleton and she (it? I dunno) turns everyone into opossums.  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Strange,ne? I've been without cheese for four days…the horror! Can u tell I was bored when I wrote this? Anyway……..r/r! 


End file.
